la puerta que nunca se debió abrir
by Misaki y Mizuki
Summary: jojoojoj, les vengo con un regalo de halloween, Seika esconde un secreto y ese es que hay en una puerta olvidada, pues Kyoko, Misaki, Ren/Kuon, Usui, Sakura,Shizuku,Kanae,Chiori... lo averiguaran pero no saben a lo que se enfrentaran... vengan ingresen y descubran
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa, lectores y lectoras (por si hay un chico leyendo)les habla *que escribe oe* ok, les ecribe Mizuki esta historia es de mi auto-ria solo esa ok.

buenoo, ya se que diran, que no he actualizado el cap. 4 de **Después de todo siempre te amare** pero eso tiene una razon, simple las tareas, el colegio nos han tenido prisioneras jejjeje, pero ya se q no es excusa para hacerles esperar tanto pero espero que este fanfic les haga cambiar de opinion, lo que pasa es que llegue ami casa lista para publicar y boom, encuentro a mi onee-sama sentanda en la vereda de mi casa y yo como niña buena le pregunto ¿y las llaves? ella me responden q se las olvido, ir al trabajo de mi hermana por las llaves y ver que no estan, pufff, que llegue mi onee-san (tengo 2) y me salve diciendo que ella tiene la llave y en verdad era otra llave, para MATARLAS.

De ahí todo ese trayecto esperando a que mi mama llegara (lo cual nunca apareció) , se hizo tarde y resignadas fuimos a la casa. vemos la luz prendida y lo 1 q se me ocurre es ¡LADRONES! mis onee me responden con tranquila sabemos como defendernos. tocamos (no teníamos llave :( y abre mi mama y nos recibe con un okairi, y yo con vara de WHAT THE FUCK? , bueno y lo peor es que mi okaa-san me tenia vigilada, no quería que ingrese a la compu y así fue como no publique xd nos vemos abajo., disfruten y FELIZ HALLOWEEN. MUAJAJJAJA

DEBO ANCLARLES QUE NI MAID-SAMA! NI SKIP BEAT ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.

 **La puerta que nunca se debió abrir**

Casa de Sakura 21:45 hrs.

* * *

-Cuenta la leyenda que en el colegio Seika existe una puerta encerrada con candados, en alguna parte del colegio pero, nadie sabe que es lo que se esconde tras esa puerta...

-Oye Sakura no vayas inventando cosas así, mira como las dejaste a las dos-dijo Shizuko señalando a dos chicas que parecían piedras en vez de personas.

-Ehh?, pero si es verdad, lo he escuchado de unos sempais de 3º año. Misaki, Kyoko, ¿están bien?-

-Ah si, no te preocupes Sakura estoy bien ¿y tu Kyoko?-

-Mmm... s-si, estoy muy bien-dijo Kyoko, levantando los pulgares.

-Bueno, olvidemos esa historia Sakura y sigamos con la pijamada-

-Pero Shizuku yo quiero saber si es verdad, Ya se que tal si vamos a Seika para averiguarlo, ¿que les parece?-

-Ehh?, ¡NOOOO- dijeron Misaki y Kyoko a la vez.

-¿Es que acaso tienen miedo?-*cara de malicia*

-No, por supuesto que no, Sakura pero mira la hora son las 22:00 hrs. y es sábado el colegio esta cerrado- _"Que buena excusa se me ha ocurrido, aunque es la verdad"_

-*pucheo*, ¡Misaki!, tu eres la kaichou puedes hacer que nos dejen ingresar-

-¿Que son todos esos gritos?-

-Ah, Mokou-san. Chiori-san- dijo Kyoko abalanzándose a las dos chicas que regresaban del baño.

-Espera, no me han respondido ¿que eran esos gritos?-dijo Kanae justo a tiempo para detener el abrazo de Kyoko.

-Ah, pues Mokou-san, Sakura-chan nos estaba diciendo sobre una leyenda que hay en su colegio Seika-

-Aya, era eso-

-Espera Kyoko-sempai, ¿como es eso?-dijo Amamiya-san un poco aterrada.

-Bueno eso se les explico yo-

-Claro, dinos Sakura ¿que es lo que pasa?-

-Es que unos sempais de 3º año me contaron que en alguna parte de Seika existe una puerta de metal con candados. Y estábamos planeando ir a Seika para averiguar si es verdad. ¿Nos acompañan?-dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada y se podía notar las estrellas en sus ojos.

-Bueno por mi no hay problema ¿y tu Chiori?-

-Ah, eh, s-si, vamos

-Muy bien, solo hay que alistar las cosas que llevaremos...

* * *

N.A.: jejejje, se los dejo ahi, diganme si les gusto nee?, si dejan por lo menos 10 rewies, continuara esta historia si o si nee?

quisiera , agradecer a Muteima, JOYhime, Samantha, por dejarme pm, ariagtouu

FELIZ HALLOWEEN


	2. Chapter 2

Holis queridos(as) lectoras/lectores ijijiji, no me han dejado rewie *pucheo* :( pero bueno como yo soy buena y MISAKI-chan me estaba apurando les traigo aquí el famoso cap 2 se que algunos dirán que como hago este si ni siquiera he terminado el otro fanfic, pues VERÁN MUSA-CHAN SE FUE Y TRAJO ESTO XD. LES LEO ABAJO SIN MAS QUE DECIR (creo) disfruten...

DEBO DECIRLES QUE NI SKIP BETA NI MAID-SAMA! ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABEZA (autoria)

Capitulo 2

Mientras tanto:...

CASA DE KANOU 21:50 pm hrs.

-Ya, Yukimura tranquilízate-

-Lo siento, Yukimura-sempai, no sabia que le tienes miedo a las situaciones paranormales-

-¿Ehh?, no. No es eso- dijo Yukimura tras salir del shock, después de todo ingreso a un cuarto en la casa de Kanou pero se encontró con expedientes de "la leyenda de la puerta de Seika".

-Entonces ¿que es? Yukimura-sempai-

-Es... solo me asombro ver todo eso, nada mas-

-Bueno entonces que tal si vamos a averiguar sobre la leyenda-dijo Usui des-preocupadamente.

-Usui-san, la escuela esta cerrada y ademas es Sábado por la noche.

-Pero, nada perdemos con ir ¿cierto?-

-Tienes razón Ren, ahora solo hay que pensar que podemos llevar- dijo Kanou emocionado por llevar a cabo su plan.

-Solo un problema-

-¿Y cual es Ren-san?- pregunto Yukimura inocentemente.

-Que no se puede enterar Kyoko, a ella no le gusta este tipo de cosas-

-Ah, por eso no hay problema ninguna de las chicas se va a enterar ¿VERDAD Yukimura, Kanou?-

-Claro, por mi no hay problema ¿y tu Yukimura?

-Eh, s-si, no hay problema

-Oigan ustedes ¿me iban a dejar atrás?-

-Claro que no Yukihito, iba a decírtelo después-

-Si como no, yo también voy o ¿quieres que le diga a Kyoko-chan que no has estado alimentándote bien?-dijo Yashiro con su peculiar sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Nooo!, no lo hagas-trago duro. _"Si Kyoko se entera me va a sermonear aunque me prepararía la cena"._

-Muy bien ¿vamos?

-Ok, ya tengo todo listo. Oh, Yashiro-san ¿también vienes?

-Ah, con ustedes ¿verdad Ren?-

-Si. si, vamonos-respondió Ren apresuradamente


	3. Encontrando la puerta (chicas) parte 1

Holis queridisimos lectores(por si hay un chico leyendo xd) como que no me han dejado muchos rewies nee? pero igual los aprecio

arigatou Maite-sempai y Joy-sempai por sus grandisimos comentarios que me inspiraron pra continuar la historia y hacer este lokoo cap. 3 xd,

Muteima: y si Maite-sempai va a estar muy concurrida aunque es muy espaciosa (hable de mas?)

JoyHime: Joy-sempai . sii ese Yashiro nunca cambia, pues is te deje con la duda con este peor jejeje *risa maliciosa estilo Yashiro*.

bueno no les quito tiempo y disfruten xd.

DEBO ACLARLES QUE NI MAID-SAMA! NI SKIP BEAT ES DE MI PROPIEDAD

 **La puerta que nunca se debió abrir**

Cap. 3: Encontrando la puerta (chicas) parte 1

Mientras tanto...

* * *

Seika Highschool 22:30 hrs.:

-Sakura, donde es que se encuentra la "famosa" puerta-

-Etto... eso no lo se, nadie lo sabe eso me dijeron los sempais-

-¿QUEEE? ¿NOS HICISTE VENIR PARA BUSCARLA?-dijo Shizuku enojada.

-Tranquila Shizuku, solo hay que prender nuestras linternas y buscarla ¿verdad?-dijo Kanae tratando de tranquilizar a Shizuko.

-Ok, pero la grito por su falta de responsabilidad, deberíamos estar en la cama-

-En eso tienes razón, Shizu-chan pero ¿no es un poco divertido experimentar todo esto?-dijo Amamiya-san. Estaba empezando a gustarle esto de los misterios y leyendas.

-Chicas vengan creo que la encontré-dijo Sakura señalando con su linterna una puerta en el 3º piso (no me acuerdo cuantos piso tenia Seika xd)-

-¿Como?, a ver vamos a subir-dijo Kyoko un tanto incrédula del descubrimiento de Sakura.

-Si. si es la puerta-

La puerta que habían encontrado era de metal con muchos candados en forma de "x" cruzados, estaba polvorienta y tenían que atravesar un gran pasillo para llegar a ella.

-Esperen, miren tienen rayos lasers-dijo Misaki señalando unos aparatos donde desbordaban una luz roja pero no se veía por donde estaban los rayos lasers.

-No te preocupes Misaki, vine preparada para esta situación-

Sakura, saco de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda un "polvo compacto" y comenzó a esparcirlo por el pasillo, los rayos lasers comenzaron a notarse de entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

N.A: jejejej, se los dejo ahí. a ver adivinen que va a pasar xd, algunos dirán pero los demás cap. no tiene nombre pz. se llaman:

cap 1: Y la leyenda fue descubierta

cap. 2: ¡Preparándonos!

Listo. cualquier día lo acomodare y pondré los nombres. Espero muchos rewies. si tu, el que esta leyendo esto y tiene miedo de dejar un rewie o no tiene cuenta no hay problema, aunque sea una linea una palabra yo lo voy a recibir con mucho gusto así que onegaiii, me dejarían rewie? para ver si les gusto o no? nee?

Se despide

Mizuki


	4. Encontrando la puerta (chicos) parte 2

Holaaaaa, mis queridos lectores ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADAAAAA PORQUEE... RECUPERE MI CUADERNO (ABAJO LES EXPLICO OK?)

Si, ya se mi QUERIDA Joy-sempai te deje con la intriga pero tu me la cobraste con **Locura de celos** jejje, y mi también QUERIDA Maite-sempai, etto.. no, todos tienen la edad en el anime (osea Kyoko 16, Misaki 17, Ren 20, Usui 18...) (lo siento si te desilusione) agradezco sus rewies, pero solo tengo 8 que maloss (naa, mentira) ojala me manden rewies, los adorooooo, buenoo no les quito mucho el tiempo y talves los vea abajo xd...

DEBO ACLARLES QUE NI MAID-SAMA! NI SKIP BEAT ES DE MI PROPIEDAD

 **La puerta que nunca se debió abrir**

Cap. 4: Encontrando la puerta (chicos) parte 2

Seika Highschool 22:25 hrs.

* * *

-Listo, ya llegamos ahora ¿que hacemos?-

-No se, preguntemosle a Kanou-

-De acuerdo Ren-san. Usui-san, Yashiro-san ¿que están haciendo?

-¿Ehh?, sacando los materiales que llevaremos -respondió Yashiro despreocupado

-Aya, y ¿donde esta Kanou?

-Aquí estoy, Yukimura-sempai

-¿Que es eso Kanou?-

-Ah, Ren.. es un mapa para saber donde esta la puerta-

-Oh, y ¿como conseguiste ese mapa?- _"De verdad que este chico resulto muy interesante"_ Ren respondió muy curioso. _"Me pregunto que estarna haciendo las chicas, en especial Kyoko"  
_ Ren esta tan consumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Yukimura, Yashiro y Usui ya estaban ingresando a Seika.

-Bueno, hace tiempo me dedique a buscar todo respecto a esta leyenda y encontré este MAPA, aunque no estoy muy seguro que sea la dirección exacta-

-Ya veo...

-Oigan vengan, hemos escuchado ruidos en el 3º piso- dijo Yashiro bufando pero un poco preocupado-

-Ya vamos Yukihito-

-Coinciden los ruidos con la dirección en el mapa- dijo Kanou

-Entonces vamos a subir-

-Muy bien Usui-san pero antes ¿ya todos tiene preparadas sus mochilas?- pregunto Yukimura entusiasmado. Al parecer ya no tenia tanto miedo el de estar en la escuela de NOCHE.

-¡Si!- respondieron todos

-De acuerdo, subamos-

Al llegar escucharon unos murmullos, Ren y Usui de unas voces conocidas al igual que Yashiro pero Yukimura y Kanou al parecer no se dieron cuenta de nada...

-Esperen, miren tienen rayos lasers-dijo Misaki señalando unos aparatos donde desbordaban una luz roja pero no se veía por donde estaban los rayos lasers.

-No te preocupes Misaki, vine preparada para esta situación-

-Aya que bueno Sakura-san, ahora solo nos falta atravesar los rayos lasers- dijo Kyoko emocionada volteando para buscar en su mochila una linterna.

-¿Q-QUEEE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?- Kyoko estaba asombrada al encontrarse a Ren e Yashiro. No reconocía a Yukimura y a Kanou aunque si a Usui debido a que Misaki le había dicho que era su novio, a Yukimura y Kanou solo los había visto unas 3 veces por los pasillos del colegio cuando estaban grabando el nuevo dorama del director Ogata-san llamado: _**"Dream High".**_

-¿EH?...-gritaron Ren e Yashiro a la vez

* * *

N.A.: Jojojoojo... a ver que pasa eh?, Nanami-chan si no recuerdo habías puesto que pasaría cuando se encontraran nee? pz imagínense jujujuj pobres Usui y Ren y en parte Yashiro xd...

peroo, tranquilos si me mandan muchooss REWIES (SON MI ALMA) LES PUBLICO RAPIDÍSIMO, YA ESTAAA MISA... AHORA SI QUE NO ME MATES . no saben cuantas veces eh tenido que ir al hospital xq ustedes no dejaban muchos rewies (no les estoy reclamando ni exigiendo) peroo, si tuuu GRACIAS POR LOS REWIES... AUNQUE SEA UNA PALABRA , LINEA DEJAMEEE UN REWIE SINO MUSA-CHAN NO ME VENDRÁ A VISITAR DESDE **LALALANDIA.** volviendooo a lo de mi cuadernoo pz, un día se me perdió (busqueee por toda mi casa) TnT... pero resulta que lo tenia mi otoo-san asi que entre a una pila de papeles olvidados y lo encontré xd... ahora sii ya puedoo publicar yo me habia decidido por dejar este fanfic... pero gracias a su rewies me alegraron el día y decidí por publicar este corto capitulo... con respecto a **la chica de la** **película** lo hice en un momento de LOKURAAA PURAA... Y BUENOO SI MAITE-SEMPAI ME AYUDARAS A DARLE UN POCO DE SENTIDO O ALGUIEENN? JOY-SEMPAI? . SI CREO q esto se esta alargando pero tengo tantas cosas que comentarles que me falta hojas y tiempo... pero hasta la próxima pero no me maten (lo van a hacer) cállate! PIDOO DISCULPAS POR MI FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA...

EL CUADERNOO LO RECUPERE EL MIÉRCOLES 25 DE NOVIEMBRE PEROO NO ME CULPEN LE 24 FUE LE CUMPLEEE DE MI PRECIADA ONEE-SAMA! Y SALI TEMPRANOO ASI QUE MISA.. MAITE-SEMPAI, JOY-SEMPAI, NANAMI-CHAN SEAN AMABLES DE PONER EN MI VELORIO UNAS GARDENIAS DE COLOR ROSA EN EL CENTRO DE COLOR MORADO XD Y SAYONARA

NOS VEMOS...

Mizuki o tambn me pueden decir Mizu-chan nee MISA?

DEJE REWIES O LOS PERSEGUIRÉ JEJEJ NA (O TALVEZ SI?)

VIVAN LA VIDAAA HAPPY Y NO DEJE QUE NADIE ARRUINE TUS SUEÑOS


End file.
